KETUPAT GW KEMANA?
by Sizuka Yuusari
Summary: Jin frustasi karena ketupatnya hilang dan oh ternyata..


**Disclaimer: Danball Senki punya Level-5. Masa punya ane? Terus kalo punya gw, ntar bisa bisa pertandingannya bisa 30 detik tuh! #plak**

**Genre: Comedy**

**WARNING: OOC tentunya, typo, gaje, dll.  
**

**Author: Sizu-chan**

* * *

Seperti biasa, seorang cowo pergi ke luar rumah dengan elit (baca: ekomomi melilit) sedang jalan jalan di taman. Ternyata, cowo ini lagi bosen karena di rumah terus. Ngapain? Maen bola? #plak (kalo maen bola mah ntar perabotannya pecah repot donk) Maaf lupakan saja..

Si Cowo ternyata laper mendadak..

"Asem, dasar nih perut, baru aja habis makan laper lagi?," pikir si cowo yang bernama Kaidou Jin. Dan dimulailah aksi cowo rambut hitam-putih ini berburu makanan..

Pas lagi nyari makanan, ternyata dia ketemu sama pedagang ketupat. "Wah, untung nih ada ketupat.. Ada angin bagus nih...," pikir Jin. Segera dengan meminjamkan Shippu Dash (?) (Kazemaru: Itu hissatsu punya gw!) menuju si pedagang ketupat tersebut..

"Mas, saya beli ketupat satu donk...,"

"Pake cabe apa enggak?,"

"Pake aja,"

Segera aja si pedagang membuatkan satu ketupat dan segera, dia menyodorkannya kepada cowo mata merah itu.

Tiba tiba..

"Hhhh, sekarang gw kebelet," keluh Jin. Dan dengan segera, Jin pergi menuju WC dekat dengan si pedagang tadi..

.

.

.

.

Ketika selesai ke WC, Jin lalu segera menuju si pedagang tadi. Namun dia shock setelah tahu bahwa ketupatnya..

ketupatnya..

ketupanya..

ketupatnya..

ketupatnya.. (UDAH WOI!)

Maaf, maaf lagi konslet..

Ternyata ketupatnya..

.

.

**HILANG!**

.

.

.

**"ARGHHH! APES BENER GW! KETUPAT GW KEMANA?,**" Teriak Jin dengan kesel karena ketupatnya dimakan bumi (?) Sungguh apes nasibmu, Jin.. (Author dihajar Jin pakai Ocean Blast (?))

"Ini gawat bener.. Kalau gitu, gw harus jadi detektif buat nyari tuh ketupat! Tapi mau ke siapa ya?," Kemudian, dia mencatat daftar orang untuk mencari bukti siapa yang makan ketupatnya Jin.

.

.

.

Siang itu..

Ada 2 anak laki laki yang sedang bermain. Jangan tanya mereka maen apa, nih author kasih hint-nya ya (cieilah) mereka lagi maen LBX (sama aja kasih tahu jawabannya woi!)

Oh ternyata dilihat dari kamera CCTV (?) ternyata mereka adalah dua sejoli kesayangan kita, Ban dan Hiro! (dihajar Ban Hiro)

Mereka sedang serius, serriiuusss banget maennya..Ketika saling mengeluarkan hissatsu function, tiba tiba..

"WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!,"

Teriakan itu bikin telinga 2 sejoli ini sukses pecah..

Permainan ditunda..

"Eh, kamu Jin.. ngapain loe pake acara teriak teriak gitu.. Kayak loe dikejer kejer Mbak Kunti (?)," kata Ban dengan memegang perut-nya (loh salah ya ulangi deh) maksudku telinganya yang sakit karena Jin (author dicekek Jin)

"Eh, Ban, lu tadi siang makan apa lu?," Kata Jin dengan curiga-nya ala detektif (?)

"Eh.. gw.. habis makan..," kata Ban sambil muter muter biji matanya kayak orang habis minum es teler yang bikin orang jadi teler (Author dicekek Ban)

"Gw habis makan jengkol (?)," kata Ban dengan polos-nya ngomong. (Adduhh plis deh, kamu tuh udah kelewat polos #ditendang)

'HMPH! Pantesan kenapa bau nya henteu ngeunah pisan!,' Kata Jin dalem hati sambil pake logat Sunda (nah lho, sejak kapan Jin jadi orang Sunda #dibuang jauh)

"Eh, Hiro! Lu makan apa jadi siang?," Tanya Jin curiga

"Habis makan jengkol bareng Ban-san..," jawab Hiro dengan polosnya

"GEDUBRAK!,"

.

.

Akhirnya Jin mencari target lain, selanjutnya sih Yuuya, Kazu, dan Asuka dan kebetulan dia liat mereka bertiga nge-rumpi (?) kayak ibu ibu pas lagi arisan (#disepak jauh)

"Eh eh eh eh eh, lu tau gak sih? Kayak-nya si (isi sendiri nama orang-nya) lagi jadian sama (isi sendiri nama orangnya yang berbeda)," gosip si reverse trap a.k.a Asuka #disepak fans Asuka

"Ah masa sih? Gak deh! si (isi sendiri nama orang-nya) perasaan sama orang laen deh!," Sahut Kazu dengan membantingkan _frappucino _miliknya (lah perasaan kok ngobrolnya gossipin orang laen sih? #author disepak Kazu dan Asuka, berhubung karena author stress #GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA WOI!)

"Woi, Jin-kun dateng!," teriak Yuuya sambil nunjuk ke cowok rambut _monochrome _itu.

"Eh, kalian tadi makan ketupat gak?," kata Jin dengan curiga. Mata merah nya menatap tajam siapa saja yang mengambil ketupat punya Jin (disepakin)

"Ngak," kata cewe trap itu dengan ogah ogahan #plak

"Ngak juga" kata Yuuya sambil tarik tarik rambut panjangnya (gak usah kayak gitu juga kale, Yuuya.. #author dilempar Yuuya dengan Byakko Shohazan)

"Ketupat itu apa?," kata Kazu dengan ndeso. #dihajar fans Kazu

"Lha, terus kalian makan apa donk?," tanya Jin penasaran

"NGEBAKSO!," kata Asuka, Yuuya, dan Kazu bersamaan sampe ngalahin toa masjid di sebelahan rumah author #disepak

"GUBRAK!"

.

.

Sore itu, Jin pun pulang ke rumah-nya dengan langkah yang sangat gontai.. (dan tentunya dengan tangan hampa)

"Ya udah deh, gw mendingan pulang aja, toh masih banyak makanan yang bisa aku makan. Gak harus ketupat mulu kok..," kata Jin dengan ikhlas dalam hati. Kemudian, matanya tertuju kepada si pedagang ketupat (yang tadinya mangkal di rumahnya Jin) yang bawa gerobaknya dan menyodorkan sebungkus ketupat kepada Jin.

"Maaf ya dek, saya yang membuat ketupat mu hilang, soalnya pas adek ke kamar kecil, ada razia pedagang. Nah saya kabur membawa ketupat-nya. Maaf ya dek, saya gak keburu bilang..," kata si pedagang sambil nyodorin ketupat.

"Eh gak apa apa kok.. saya ikhlas..,"

"Nggak apa apa dek.. kan daritadi adek belon makan," kata si pedagang

KRRUUUKKKK..

_"Iya juga sih.. sampe ane susah mati nyari ntuh ketupat. Ya udah aja gw terima aja deh..," _kata Jin dalam hati. "Te.. terima kasih banyak..," kata Jin.

Maka dengan stoic-nya, Jin pun pulang dengan "harta" yang di idam idamankan dari si pedagang tadi.

* * *

**-SELESAI SUDAH- #dibata**

* * *

**Olalalalala!** Berhubung dengan masuknya fandom Danball Senki di FFN, maka saya akan memeriahkan (atau juga ngeramein) dengan cara bikin fic ini! #Dilempar

Karena saya masih newbie, jadi ficnya agak pendek ya? Huhuhuhu.. nanti aku berusaha panjangin lagi deh!

Dan satu lagi, jangan ngeflame, karena saya akan mempersiapkan itu tuh! #nunjuk Triton #disiram

Sizu-Chan


End file.
